


Denn sie wissen nicht was sie tun!

by KMZ



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: Ein heißer, langweiliger Sommer. Ein alter Freund John Watsons kommt zu Besuch und bringt eine Menge Aufregung in die Bakerstreet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *geschrieben 09.07.2012 !!!

Es klingelte in der Bakerstreet 221b. Lang und intensiv genug für einen Klienten!   
Sherlock, der gelangweilt in seinem Sessel gesessen hatte, sprang erfreut auf und kreischte überflüssigerweise: "Ein Klient!" und stürmte zur Tür, um den Gast zu erwarten.

Die letzten Wochen lag die pure Langeweile wie ein drohender Schatten über der Bakerstreet. Es war Hochsommer und scheinbar war nicht nur die halbe Stadt in den Ferien, sondern auch alle Kriminellen und Verbrecher. 

Sherlock Holmes langweilte sich zu Tode und John Watson war mit den Nerven dem Ende nah. Sein Freund war unausstehlich. All seine miesen Angewohnheiten schienen sich verdreifacht zu haben. Seit gestern sprachen beide kein Wort mehr miteinander. Der Auslöser war selbstverständlich Sherlock. Dessen Computer hatte offensichtlich den Geist aufgegeben, doch er weigerte sich in die 'unerträgliche Hitze' hinaus zu gehen, um ihn zur Reparatur zu bringen. Normalerweise hätte sich John breit schlagen lassen, das für ihn zu tun. Doch nachdem Sherlock zu ihm ganz patzig und unverschämt gesagt hatte: "Na nun mach schon, John! Bring ihn endlich weg!" reichte es ihm. Aber Sherlock kannte keine Skrupel und riss sich Johns Laptop unter den Nagel und gab ihn nicht mehr raus.

Für Momente dachte John ernsthaft daran eine Schlägerei anzufangen, gab es dann aber auf. Selbst ihm war es viel zu warm. Ständig waren die Fenster offen, doch es kam kaum ein Luftzug hinein. Die Luft in der Wohnung war stickig, unerträglich, so wie Sherlock Holmes "auf Langeweile".

Am schlimmsten war es Nachts! Im Gegensatz zu Sherlock, hatte John nicht die Angewohnheit grundsätzlich nackt zu schlafen. Deshalb kämpfte er jede Nacht mit der Hitze, lag Ewigkeiten wach, stand am Fenster, lief umher und konnte einfach nicht schlafen.

Zum ganzen Elend hatte John seinen Urlaub nehmen müssen, konnte also noch nicht mal Abwechslung in seiner Arbeit finden. Zur Zeit arbeitete er mal wieder in einer Arztpraxis, als Vertretung. Eigentlich hatte er gehofft, dass es etwas zu tun gab, damit sich sein Urlaub auch lohnen würde. 

Vielleicht hatte er ja jetzt Glück?

Es nährten sich Schritt und ein groß gewachsener Kerl blieb vor der offenen Tür stehen, in der er von einem aufgeregten Sherlock Holmes erwartet wurde.  
"Endlich! Sie brauchen mich, nicht wahr?!" kam es überschwänglich aus seinem Mund.  
John Watson stand hinter ihm und das war gut so, denn so konnte der Detektiv nicht sehen, wie diesem der Unterkiefer nach unten klappte und wie er überrascht die Augen aufriss.  
"Ähm ... ich wollte eigentlich zu John Watson." sagte der Kerl mit ziemlich dunkler, melodiöser Stimme und blickte lächelnd an Sherlock vorbei zu John, der hinter ihm stand.  
"Hallo John!"John Watson gelang es im letzten Moment sich zu fassen, bevor sich Sherlocks irritierter Blick in ihn bohrte.

"Aha." sagte Sherlock und wandte sich offenbar beleidigt ab. Dann warf er sich ganz ungeniert aufs Sofa, hängte seine nackten weißen Beine über die Lehne und starrte an die Decke.  
"Hallo Liam. Was verschlägt dich hier her?" sagte John nun zögernd und unsicher, was ihm bevor stand. Seine Ahnungen waren dunkel und erschreckend.  
"Komm rein, möchtest du einen Tee?" Er schloss die Tür und konnte Liams Grinsen kaum erwidern, denn er rang noch um Fassung.   
"Ja, gern." 

Liams Händedruck war hart wie immer und innerlich erschauerte John, als er spürte, wie die Erinnerungen aus längst vergessenen Tiefen wieder nach oben schwappten.  
"Setz dich doch! Erzähl, was machst du hier?" John schob seinen Besuch in die Küche. Glücklicherweise gelang es John, jahrelanger Übung sei Dank, höflich und gelassen zu bleiben.  
Liam schaute ein wenig irritiert zu Sherlock und John sah das.  
"Dieser unhöfliche Mensch ist mein Mitbewohner Sherlock Holmes!" sagte John spitz und böse in Sherlocks Richtung. Leiser zu Liam: "Ignoriere ihn einfach. Er ist mies drauf, weil niemand ermordet oder ausgeraubt wird!" Sherlock würdigte die beiden Männer keines Blickes, ließ aber ein undefinierbares Schnauben vernehmen.

Liams fragender Blick erheiterte John fast, doch das Wasser kochte und er goss den Tee auf.  
Dann setzte er sich zu Liam an den Küchentisch.  
"Du siehst gut aus, Liam. Was führt dich zu mir?"  
Liam sah tatsächlich gut aus. Es war nie anders. Liam Gore hatte vor Jahren mit John Watson zusammengearbeitet. Er war einige Jahre jünger wie John und dieser war sein Vorgesetzter im Militärkrankenhaus gewesen. Liam Gore war sein Assistenzarzt gewesen, kein besonders guter, wie sich John erinnerte. Aber Liam war ein Sonnyboy und niemand konnte ihm ernsthaft böse sein.  
Dann musste John nach Afghanistan und hatte Liam seitdem nicht wieder gesehen.

Nun saß ein braungebrannter, dunkelhaariger, kräftiger Kerl vor ihm, der ihn aus grünen Augen anblitzte. Doch, ein wenig hatte er sich verändert, stellte John fest. Er sah nun reifer, erwachsener aus. Konnte aber immer noch locker als amerikanischer Filmstar durchgehen. John lächelte ihm ein wenig gequält zu. Irgendwie passte das zu diesem verfluchten Sommer, dachte John spöttisch.

"Ja, ich bin nicht ganz zufällig in der Stadt, John. Ich habe eine Stelle im St. Barts Hospital angenommen. Gleich um die Ecke. Wieder nur eine Assistentenstelle, bevor du fragst." Er trank einen Schluck von seinem Tee und John sah sehr genau, dass Liam nun zum unangenehmen Punkt seines Besuchs kommen musste.  
"Den Armeedienst musste ich leider verlassen, du weißt schon .... Vor ein paar Monaten habe ich nun endlich deinen Rat befolgt und mich ...." John sprang auf. 

"Möchtest du ein paar Kekse?"

John sah Sherlocks graue Augen interessiert auf sich ruhen und ärgerte sich sehr, dass die Küche keine Tür hatte.

"Nein, danke." stotterte Liam und versuchte den Faden wiederzufinden. Doch John war schneller.  
"Du suchst also eine Wohnung?" fragte er ins Blaue hinein und hoffte, dass er nicht allzu sehr danebenlag.

Liam nickte zum Glück. "Na ja, das Problem ist, dass ich meiner Exfrau so viel Unterhalt zahlen muss, dass ich hier in der Nähe des Krankenhaus einfach nichts finde. Du hattest mir doch damals angeboten, wenn ich mich weiterentwickeln wollen würde, könnte ich jederzeit auf deine Hilfe zählen. Gilt dein Angebot noch?" fragte Liam fast schüchtern und so verflucht charmant wie eh und je und blinzelte John dabei aus schönen Augen an.

Der Arzt spürte eine gewisse Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen. In diesem Augenblick hasste er sein vermaledeites Helfersyndrom wie die Hölle. Natürlich hatte er Liam seine Hilfe damals angeboten und natürlich musste er jetzt auch dazu stehen.  
"Selbstverständlich." krächzte er und räusperte sich schnell.  
"Vielleicht könnte ich bei dir wohnen? Nur so lang, bis ich genug Geld habe und eine bezahlbare Unterkunft finde? Vielleicht sind es nur 2-3 Tage, ja?" Liam zog alle Register, die er von ihm kannte, einschließlich des Schmollmundes. 

John verschluckte sich an seinem Tee und schaffte es eben noch die Serviette vor den Mund zu halten. Nun verdrehte er innerlich die Augen und seufzte still.  
"Ich bin hier auch nur ein halber Bewohner." sagte er und bemühte sich seiner Stimme eine Gelassenheit zu geben, die er nicht verspürte. Er schaute zu Sherlock, der sie beide inzwischen offen interessiert anschaute.

"Es gibt nur 2 Schlafzimmer. Meins liegt ein Stockwerk weiter oben. Wir haben leider kein zusätzliches Zimmer. Tut mir leid. Aber ich werde mich umhören. Wir werden sicher was für dich finden." John war stolz auf seinen fehlerfreien Text, denn sein Herz schlug schnell und vor Aufregung ballte er immer die Hände zu Fäusten.

Als ihm nun klar wurde, dass Sherlocks scharfe Augen genau auf diesen Körperteilen von ihm weilten, hörte er damit auf und versuchte ganz unbeteiligt zu lächeln.  
Liams Gesicht hatte sich kaum wahrnehmbar verdunkelt.   
"Okay, ist in Ordnung. " sagte er tonlos und trank seinen Tee.  
"Ich finde, dein Freund könnte durchaus 1-2 Nächte in deinem Zimmer schlafen." sagte Sherlock nun laut und in ungerührtem Tonfall von seinem Sofa aus. John wünschte sich augenblicklich seine Pistole in der Hand zu haben.  
"Dein Bett ist wirklich groß genug. Ich lag selbst schon drin!" redete Sherlock im Plauderton weiter und John blieb der Mund offen stehen.

Sherlock Holmes lag tatsächlich schon in Johns Bett, als in seinem eigenen Zimmer das Fenster kaputt war und ausgetauscht werden musste. Allerdings hatte er John kaltherzig auf das Sofa geschickt. Das erwähnte er aber natürlich nicht, dachte John entrüstet.  
Liam sah ihn mit fragenden aufgerissenen Augen an und John schüttelt nur leicht den Kopf, in der Hoffnung sein alter Freund verstand ihn.

"Du bist mit ..."begann Liam an John gewandt und der wusste genau, welche Frage er stellen wollte, dieser Idiot!

"Ja!" sagte er deshalb übertrieben laut und brachte Liam so wenigstens vorläufig zum Schweigen.  
"Von mir aus, ein zwei Nächte kann ich auch auf dem Sofa liegen. Komm mit ich zeig dir das Zimmer." Er musste Liam aus der Wohnung bringen, ehe er noch etwas dummes sagte.  
Fast grob packte er Liam am Arm und zog ihn ziemlich hinter sich her.

Er spürte die folgenden und scharfen Blicke Sherlocks und bete still, dass ihm vor lauter Hitze keine Schlussfolgerung einfiel.


	2. Chapter 2

Zum Glück sah er nicht Sherlocks Stirnrunzeln, denn das hätte ihn viel mehr besorgt als ein ironischer Blick seines Mitbewohners.

Interessant, dachte Sherlock. Ein ziemlich nervöser John. Ein gutaussehender Kerl. Teuer Klamotten, die aber schon älter waren. Scheint also zu stimmen, dass er kein Geld hat. Eine Exfrau. Kündigung. Neuer Job. Hm....

Na ja, er sollte nicht anfangen alles und jeden zu verdächtigen, nur weil er nichts zu tun hatte.

Nur ein Anruf von Lestrade, Gott bitte!!

Nun grinste Sherlock doch ein wenig, das Grinsen der Schadenfreude. Weil John Watson die letzten Tage sehr unkooperativen war, hat er sich einen kleinen Scherz erlaubt und Liam sozusagen seine Zusage erteilt, bei John wohnen zu dürfen. Vorübergehend zumindest. Johns Gesicht eben, hatte ihn sehr erheitert.

John ließ die Tür ins Schloss fallen und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und schaute Liam vorwurfsvoll an. Liam schaute John an und es sah aus als amüsierte er sich.

"Ich nehme an, dein Mitbewohner weiß nichts von deiner Vergangenheit, John Watson?" sagte Liam nun und John ließ die angestaute Luft heraus. Liam konnte ja nichts dafür.  
Erschöpft setzte er sich auf sein Bett.

"Na ja, Liam, Vergangenheit ist zu viel gesagt. Du warst und bist der Einzige überhaupt." John blickte Liam gequält an.

Der setzte sich nun neben ihn und John merkte sofort die alte Vertrautheit zwischen ihnen.  
"Es tut mir leid. Ich hatte nicht darüber nachgedacht. Ich hatte mich so gefreut dich zu sehen und dachte, da du ja mit einem Mann zusammen wohnst, wäre alles soweit klar."  
John schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Nein Liam. Es ist nur mein ... mein anstrengender Mitbewohner!" sagte er und versuchte verkrampft zu lächeln. Liam nahm nun mitfühlend seine Hand und John zog sie reflexartig weg.  
"Tut ...tut mir leid." stotterte John nur verwirrt. 

"Ist schon in Ordnung John." sagte sein alter Freund nun rücksichtsvoll.  
"Aber jetzt kann ich dir ja in Ruhe alles erzählen. Es hat lange gedauert, bis ich zu meiner Sexualität stehen konnte, wie du merkst. Bisexualität verstehen die Leute offenbar noch weniger, wie eine banale Homosexualität. Sandra hat das ganz natürlich keineswegs gut aufgenommen. Die Scheidung läuft noch. Sie versucht mich an jeder Stelle ausziehen, bis auf die Haut. Naja, als mein Outing bekannt wurde, hatte ich auch keinen Spaß mehr im militärischen Dienst, wie du dir sicher vorstellen kannst. Ich habe gekündigt und bin ehrlich gesagt sehr froh, die Stelle im Barts bekommen zu haben. Du weißt ja, ich war nie der ehrgeizigste Arzt."

John schaute Liam an. Sein Gesicht war männlich und weich zugleich und John kamen ungewollt ihre gemeinsamen Stunden in Erinnerung. Schnell fragte er:  
"Bist du mit jemandem zusammen?" Liam schüttelte nur den Kopf, sah aber nicht traurig aus.  
"Ich möchte jetzt erst einmal ein bisschen Geld verdienen und mir eine eigene Bleibe suchen. Alles andere kann später kommen." Er hörte sich sogar fast erwachsen an, dachte John. Hatten seine Predigten damals vielleicht sogar Wirkung gezeigt? John nickte zustimmend und ließ es nun doch zu, dass Liam seine Hand nahm.

"Du siehst allerdings ziemlich angespannt aus, John? Habe gehört, du wurdest in Afghanistan verwundet?" 

"Lass uns nicht darüber sprechen, okay? Mir geht es so weit gut. " dabei lächelte er Liam dankbar an. Er konnte schon immer gut trösten, dass wusste John sehr wohl. Und wie von selbst verschränkten sich seine Finger in die Liams.  
So saßen sie eine Weile still und dachten an alte Zeiten.  
"Lass uns deine Sachen holen." sagte John schließlich träge.

John Watson glaubte seinen Augen nicht zu trauen, als er ins Wohnzimmer kam.   
Sherlock Holmes war angezogen! Wie zu besten, aufregendsten Zeiten. Mit einem unechten, liebenswürdigem Grinsen kam er auf die beiden zu.

"Entschuldigt bitte meine Unhöflichkeit vorhin. Ich hatte einen schlechten Moment. Ich will mich noch mal ordnungsgemäß vorstellen. Sherlock Holmes mein Name." sagte er und hielt den beiden überraschten Männern die Hand hin.

Liam fing sich schnell und schüttelte die Hand. "Liam Gore. Wie es aussieht, werde ich wohl ein paar Tage hier wohnen. Ich hoffe, ich falle keinem zur Last?" dabei drehte er sich lächelnd zu John, der stur geradeaus schaute. 

John wunderte sich, wie Liam sein Leidenschaft für Männer so lang geheim halten konnte. Aber durch seine offene und liebenswürdige Art schöpfte so schnell keiner Verdacht. Trotzdem studierte John nun besorgt die Miene Sherlocks, denn er wusste, zu was der imstande war.

"Übrigens, bin ich ein Consulting Detective." sagte Sherlock nun überheblich und John wusste genau, was er damit bezweckte. Und es funktionierte. Liam fragte nach und schon war Sherlock in den ausschweifendsten Erklärungen und ließ John wie einen Idioten daneben stehen.

John wischte sich seine Hände unauffällig an der Hose ab. Es war schwül geworden und man bekam kaum noch Luft. Mit Schrecken fiel ihm sein momentan unruhiger Schlaf ein und er stellte sich die kommenden Nächte auf der Couch vor. Aber eigentlich ging das nicht, weil Sherlock bis spät nachts hier herum wandelte und offensichtlich auch keinen Schlaf fand. Sollten sie beide ihre Kreise im Wohnzimmer ziehen und dabei immer abklatschen? Schnell verdrängte er das Bild, eines nackten Sherlocks und sich selbst im Pyjama.


	3. Chapter 3

Liam ....

John schluckte schwer, als er sich erinnerte, an Liam und ihn, damals vor so vielen Jahren. Er spürte wie eine Erregung in ihm aufkam, die er normalerweise nie zuließ. Aber heute fehlte ihm die Disziplin und Kontrolle. Wie aufregend war die Zeit gewesen.

Im Hintergrund hörte er Sherlocks belehrende Stimme plätschern, nur hin und wieder unterbrochen von Liams höflichen Fragen.

Er mochte Liam damals sofort, denn er erkannte in ihm einen guten Arzt. Nicht einen unfehlbaren und technisch astreinen Arzt. Nein. Einen menschlichen Arzt, einen der mitfühlen konnte, so wie er selbst. Zu viele gefühlskalte Kollegen hatte er kennengelernt. Zwar konnte er auch die verstehen, aber er selbst hätte niemals seine Gefühle einfach so abstellen können. Liam war auch so. Er machte viele Fehler, doch konnte John die ihm vergeben, aus eben diesen Gründen.

Die Patienten mochten ihn und John mochte ihn auch. Auf welche ganz besondere Weise, sollte er auch bald erfahren.

Sie hatten gerade einen offenen Bruch operiert und der Patient war schon aus dem OP-Raum geschafft worden. Normalerweise räumten die Schwestern den OP auf, doch diesmal machte John das allein, da an diesem Tag zu wenig OP-Schwestern da waren.

John war in Gedanken versunken und nicht achtsam genug und schnitt sich so die Handfläche an einem Skalpell auf. Erschrocken blickte er auf das Blut, als Liam herein kam. Er handelte schnell und sicher, versorgte und nähte die Wunde an Ort und Stelle. So im Nachhinein war John sehr stolz auf ihn. Das ließ er ihn auch wissen und lud ihn zum Dank an einem freien Abend zum Essen ein.

An diesem Abend war eine seltsame Stimmung zwischen beiden. Und beim Dessert gestand Liam John, dass er sich durchaus auch zu Männern hingezogen fühlte, obwohl er ja mit Sandra zusammen war. John war erstaunt, aber nicht so überrascht, wie zu erwarten gewesen wäre.  
Eigentlich hätte er nun Liams Blicken und Berührungen misstrauisch gegenüber stehen sollen. Seltsamerweise war dem nicht so. John mochte ihn noch genau so, wie am Tag zuvor. Liam selbst schien recht erleichtert zu sein, John die Wahrheit sagen zu können, denn er war schon eine Art älterer Vertrauter für ihn geworden. Sie redeten noch lange über alles und John wunderte über sich selbst, wie leicht ihm das fiel.

Das Gespräch endete nicht an der Haustür. Nur für einen Drink, sagte John. Es wurden drei und endete damit, dass er Liam fragte, wie es ist einen Mann zu küssen.  
Liam ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen und zeigte es John.

Für John war das neu, anders und sehr aufregend. Liams Kuss war hart aber doch auch sehr weich. Fordernd und behutsam. John hatte gedacht, dass er spätestens nun genug haben würde. Aber er wollte mehr, viel mehr. Und Liam gab ihm all das sehr bereitwillig. Die ganze Nacht liebten sie sich und es war nicht die letzte Nacht. Dann wurde John irgendwann versetzt und kurz danach nach Afghanistan geschickt. Aus irgendeinem unbekannten Grund waren sie nicht in Kontakt geblieben.

Seitdem hatte John nie wieder einen Mann geküsst und auch nie das Bedürfnis danach verspürt, bis er Sherlock Holmes traf.


	4. Chapter 4

"John? ....John!" die Stimme riss ihn mit Wucht aus seiner Versenkung.  
Sherlock und Liam schauten ihn an.

"Was meinst du dazu, John?" fragte nun Sherlock ein weiteres Mal ungerührt aber John sah das verdammte, amüsierte Blitzen in seinen Augen.

"Hm?" gab er nur von sich, denn er spürte wie rau und trocken seine Kehle war. Unauffällig holte er tief Luft.

"Sherlock fragte, ob wir gemeinsam Essen gehen wollen." wiederholte Liam liebenswürdig und musterte ihn ein wenig besorgt.

"Ja klar. Ich zieh mich um." sagte er nur und ging hinaus. Er brauchte einen Moment für sich. Liam würde das verstehen. Sherlock allerdings nicht und das verursachte John ein ziemlich ungutes Gefühl.

Doch John konnte nicht anders. Ihm machte die Erinnerung und die damit aufkommende Erregung ziemlich zu schaffen. Er musste einfach seinen Herzschlag wieder unter Kontrolle bringen.  
Er zog sich ein anderes Hemd an, quasi als Alibi. Das verschaffte ihm Zeit. Ein wenig gelassener ging er nach unten. 

Sherlock und Liam kamen ihm an der Tür entgegen und er glaubte nicht, was er sah.

Sherlock Holmes hatte doch tatsächlich bei 30° seinen Mantel an und hatte ganz zufällig natürlich, cool den Kragen hoch geschlagen.

John starrte ihn entgeistert an, blickte zu Liam, der nur lächelnd die Brauen hob und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. Innerlich kam er aus dem Kopfschütteln nicht mehr heraus.

Sie wollten zu Angelo und Sherlock brachte es fertig, fast ununterbrochen zu reden. Von sich selbst selbstverständlich und von den diversen Fällen der letzten Zeit. Johns Hilfe erwähnte er nur am Rande. John sah, dass Liam aus lauter Höflichkeit zuhörte und ein warmes Gefühl durchströmte ihn. Was wäre geschehen, wenn er nicht hätte weggehen müssen?  
Zu spät. Nun fühlte er sich von grauen kalten Augen verfolgt.

Im Taxi saßen sie eng aneinander gequetscht, John in der Mitte. Er fand das sehr unangenehm und wusste nicht, wohin er schauen sollte. So starrte er nur geradeaus, während Sherlock über seinen Kopf hinweg seinen Freund zu textete.

Irgendwann war es John zu viel. An Sherlock gewandt sagte er schnippisch: "Kannst du nicht mal einen Moment still sein." Er war selbst erschrocken über seinen Ausbruch. Liams Körper neben ihm vibrierte leicht und John deutete das als ein inneres Kichern. Von der anderen Seite allerdings erreichte ihn eisige Kälte und Sherlock sagte beleidigt kein Wort mehr, bis sie bei Angelo ausstiegen.  
Angelo blickte ein wenig verwirrt von einem zum anderen, fasste sich aber schnell wieder und stellte einfach zwei Kerzen auf den Tisch.

Während des Essens legte Sherlock seine kurze Zurückhaltung wieder ab und redete weiter über seine Arbeit. John fragte sich, was mit dem Detektiv los war. Ja, er redete schon gern von sich selbst und über all das Tolle, was er tat. Aber so extrem hatte das John noch nie erlebt. Vielleicht lag es an der Hitze, oder der Langeweile, oder ....oder?

Scharf schaute er Sherlock an. Oder an Liam? Versuchte Sherlock etwa Liam Gore zu beeindrucken? John versuchte unauffällig zu beobachten. Liam warf ihm ab und zu Blicke zu, die ihm Gänsehaut verursachten und er versuchte so gelassen wie möglich darauf zu reagieren, verbot es sich selbst an eine eventuelle Folge zu denken.

Allerdings fand er Sherlocks Reaktion sehr interessant. Zwar redete dieser ununterbrochen auf Liam ein, denn er aß ja nichts, wie er und Liam. Dabei schaute er aber nicht immer Liam an, sondern durchbohrte John mit merkwürdigen Blicken. John ahnte, dass er versuchte hinter die Beziehung zwischen Liam und ihm zu kommen und befürchtete auch, dass er das schaffen würde. 

Gott, es war ein Albtraum, dachte John. Er war inzwischen verschwitzt und fühlte sich sehr unwohl. zum Glück war Liam ein Mann, der sich nicht so schnell aus der Ruhe bringen ließ und Sherlocks Gehabe stoisch ertrug. Braver Junge, dachte John liebevoll.

Plötzlich läutete Sherlocks Handy und John erstarrte hoffnungsvoll.

Sein Flehen wurde erhört . Lestrade war offenbar am anderen Ende und Sherlock war schneller weg als ein Blitz einschlug, nicht ohne vorher John einen vielsagenden Blick zuzuwerfen, den John als "Wir reden darüber!" interpretierte.

"Hast du Angst vor ihm?" unterbrach Liam Johns heiß ersehnte Entspannung.  
"Bitte?"  
"Na du wirkst ihm gegenüber ziemlich verkrampft. Wenn du nicht gesagt hättest, dass er ausschließlich dein Mitbewohner ist, könnte man etwas anderes vermuten." Liam zwinkerte ihm zu.  
"Na du hast ihn doch erlebt! Wird man da nicht verkrampft? Er kann wirklich sehr unerträglich sein. Gerade, wenn er nichts zu tun hat, kann er einem extrem auf die Nerven gehen." John tat empört.  
Liam lachte.

"Aber er hat Stil. Das musst du zugeben!" John zuckte nur die Schultern.  
"Er ist ziemlich extravagant John. Das weißt du auch." sagte Liam eine Spur ernster und John gefiel die Richtung des Gesprächs nicht.

"Lass und einfach nicht von Sherlock Holmes reden ja?" Liam tat ihm den Gefallen und sie redeten über die Vergangenheit und auch über die Zukunft Liams. Sherlock Holmes wurde mit keinem Wort mehr erwähnt, was den zu Tode geärgert hätte.


	5. Chapter 5

Hatte er doch erstrebt, Eindruck gemacht zu haben.

Der gefakte Anruf Lestrades gab ihm nun die Möglichkeit des heimlichen Beobachtens. Skrupel und ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte er deshalb nicht. Schließlich kam er nicht hinter das Verhältnis seines Mitbewohners zu diesem Liam Gore. Das musste untersucht werden, rein wissenschaftlich betrachtet.

Er wartete ungeduldig unter den Bäumen im Schatten. Die beiden Männer würden nach Hause laufen, das wusste er. John lief sehr gern zu Fuß. Sherlock nicht. Deswegen fuhren sie immer Taxi.  
Liam Gore war ein netter und gutaussehender Kerl. Viel zu nett und viel zu gutaussehend, dachte Sherlock und fühlte wieder den fiesen Stachel in seiner Brust, den er nicht recht deuten konnte ... und wollte.

Er würde John ausnutzen, folgerte er. War sich aber keiner Schuld bewusst, dass er dies schon seit langem tat. Seine Idee John eins reinzuwürgen, indem er Liam bei ihm wohnen ließ, stellte sich inzwischen als ein Fehler raus. Ließ sich aber nur schwer rückgängig machen. Aber ein paar Tage würde er das wohl überstehen.

Aber Johns Augen ließen ihn nicht in Ruhe. Diesen merkwürdigen Glanz sah er nur selten bei ihm. Bisher hatte er das als selbstverständlich hingenommen und nicht weiter darüber nachgedacht.  
Liam Gore konnte er schlecht einschätzen. Es gab an ihm nichts Besonderes, das machte Deduktionen immer schwer. Nichts an seinen Aussagen widersprach Sherlocks Folgerungen. Was wollte er nur von John?

John schien ihm ja tatsächlich zugetan zu sein und eigentlich sollte er Johns Menschenkenntnis vertrauen. Bewiesen hatte er schon oft, dass er damit richtig lag. Aber irgendwas an diesem Liam lag Sherlock schwer im Magen.

Gut, vielleicht brachte ihn die Hitze und die Langeweile auch langsam um den Verstand, dachte Sherlock trocken und zog sich schwitzend den Mantel aus. So eine dämliche Idee, ärgerte er sich.  
Dann traten John und Liam endlich aus dem Lokal und machten sich auf den Heimweg. Sherlock dankte Gott still und lief ihnen unauffällig hinterher. Er konnte nicht hören was sie sagten, aber John lachte oft. Zu oft, wie Sherlock fand. Außerdem gingen sie dicht beieinander. Sehr vertraut, schloss Sherlock und ein absurder Verdacht keimte in seinem Innersten.

Plötzlich blieben sie stehen und Sherlock wäre fast aus seiner Deckung heraus gelaufen, weil er diesem abwegigem Gedanken hinterher dachte.

Liam nahm Johns Hand und Sherlocks Brauen zogen sich ungläubig bis auf die Nasenwurzel zusammen. Doch John schüttelte den Kopf und beide liefen weiter. Sherlock konnte nur Vermutungen über das Gespräch anstellen und nichts hasste er mehr.

Ein dicker Klops hatte sich in seinem Bauchraum gebildet und Sherlock musste sich sehr beherrschen, um nicht näher an die beiden heran zu gehen, um zu hören, was sie redeten.  
Als sie schließlich in die Bakerstreet einbogen, blieb Sherlock zurück. Jetzt konnte er da noch nicht auftauchen. Seine Füße taten weh und er hatte offensichtlich am linken Fuß eine fette Blase.  
Er setzte sich auf eine nahe Bank und wippte nervös mit den Beinen.

War es wahr? Hatte John ein Verhältnis mit diesem Liam gehabt? Aber er hatte doch eine Exfrau? Aber gut, man konnte ja beide Geschlechter lieben. Offensichtlich. Anziehend war er ja, gab Sherlock still zu.

Aber John?! Sein John Watson, der sich immer aufregte, wenn es jemand wagte sie beide als ein Paar zu bezeichnen. Er konnte es kaum glauben. Aber offenbar gab es da Dinge in Johns Vergangenheit ... nun ja ....

Sherlock Holmes war wirklich überrascht ... und verärgert. Nein, er war gereizt. Denn am liebsten wäre er ins Haus gelaufen und hätte geschaut, was die beiden Männer taten. Nein, das würden sie nicht. John würde sich nicht zu so etwas hinreißen lassen. Dazu hatte er zu viel Anstand und moralisches Empfinden. Allerdings wusste Sherlock, dass er die Nerven seines Freundes in letzter Zeit ziemlich strapaziert hatte. Aber John und Rache? Das würde ihm nicht ähnlich sehen.

Wie lang saß er schon hier? War genug Zeit vergangen? Er schaute auf sein Handy und beschloss ins Haus zu gehen. Zu kribblig war er. Und er würde alles ganz natürlich mit einem Fehlalarm erklären. Lestrade würde sich nicht drüber aufregen, wenn er ihn als Idioten bezeichnete.  
Als Sherlock die Tür öffnete, war es still. Zu still.

Fast fühlte er sich versucht auf Zehenspitzen nach oben zu schleichen, tat es aber nicht. Es hätte Verdacht erregt. Trotzdem war er vergleichsweise leise und stieß die Tür zum Wohnzimmer hastig auf. 

Leer!

"Mist, sie sind doch in Johns Zimmer!" flüsterte er rau und merkte, wie schnell sein Herz schlug.  
Ärgerlich schollt er sich. trotzdem zog er die Schuhe aus, warf den Mantel in die Ecke und schlich sich auf Strümpfen eine Etage nach oben. Die Tür zu Johns Zimmer war geschlossen. Selbstverständlich dozierte Sherlock sich selbst.

Langsam schlich er an die Tür und legte sein Ohr vorsichtig dagegen und hörte ....


	6. Chapter 6

... nichts. Nichts konnte Sherlock hören, denn John und Liam standen sich im schwachen Licht der Nachttischlampe wortlos gegenüber und starrten sich an.

Es war wie in der ersten Nacht. John wagte nicht zu reden, nichts zu fragen, nichts zu tun. Atemlos blickte er in Liams Augen. Es war als fielen beide einige Jahre zurück und Liam war wieder derjenige, der den Anfang machte. Behutsam hob er seine Hand und als er in Johns Augen keine Abwehr sah, strich er ihm zärtlich über die Wange und John schloss instinktiv die Augen.   
Dann fühlte er beide Hände Liams in seinem Haar fühlte sich zu ihm heran gezogen. Der harte, männliche Körper an seinem hätte ihn ins Jetzt zurückholen sollen, doch ließ er John noch tiefer fallen.

Als er Liams ersehnten Mund endlich auf seinen Lippen spürte küsste er ihn wie befreit. Dieses Gefühl der Macht hatte er bei keiner Frau je gefunden und wusste nun, dass er genau das brauchte.  
Doch Liam war ein erfahrener und vorsichtiger Jäger. Er ließ nicht zu, dass Johns Küsse zu schnell gierig wurden. Er löste sich von ihm und schob ihn zum Bett. Ganz bereitwillig fiel John darauf und zog Liam mit sich runter.

Sherlock vor der Tür runzelte die Brauen, er hatte das Bett gehört. Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein! John und Liam!? 

Es ärgerte ihn, dass er nicht der Einzige für John war. Es wurmte ihn, dass er nicht wusste, was John mit Liam verband. Er war eifersüchtig auf Liam und das Schlimmste, ihn erregte die Vorstellung, was die beiden Männer vermutlich gerade hinter dieser Tür taten. Er vernahm leises Stöhnen, welches seinen Atem beschleunigte.

Ein einziges Mal hatte Sherlock geträumt, John zu küssen. Er war nassgeschwitzt und zitternd erwacht und hatte alles unter Albtraum abgelegt. Offensichtlich falsch?! Aber die Erinnerung an den Traum und allein die Vorstellung, was hinter der geschlossenen Tür geschah, erregte ihn unwillkürlich und sehr heftig.

Sherlock war schwer versucht die Tür einen Spalt weit zu öffnen, doch seine, zu eng werdende Hose hielt ihn erst einmal davon ab. Ein wenig verzweifelt öffnete er den Knopf und den Reißverschluss, verspürte sofort Erleichterung, kam sich aber auch sofort dämlich vor, weil ihm die Hose runterrutschte und er nur in Boxershorts vor Johns Tür stand. Ein Spanner war wohl nichts gegen ihn. Jedoch diesen flüchtigen Gedanken oder ein schlechtes Gewissen oder gar Scham zuckte er nur mit den schmalen Schultern weg.

John lag auf dem Rücken und Liams Lippen legten eine nasse Spur über Johns Hals. Dessen Atem ging schnell und seine Hände hatten sich in den braunen Haaren seines Wohltäters vergraben. Heftig kamen alle Erinnerungen zurück und Johns Erektion drückte gegen die Hose. Er öffnete mit einer Hand seine Hose und brauchte nicht mehr tun, denn Liam tat es für ihn. Unter Küssen und leisem Stöhnen entkleideten sich beide Männer und John wagte es vorsichtig Liams harten Schwanz zu berühren, wie vor vielen Jahren. Schauer jagten wieder über seinen Rücken und er seufzte. Ein klitzekleiner Gedanke kam ihm. Sollte er das nicht besser mit Sherlock tun?!

Doch er schob ihn schnell weg und Liams Lippen an seinen harten Brustwarzen taten ihr Übriges.  
"Du gefällst mir noch besser als früher." flüsterte Liam heißer, drehte John sanft auf den Bauch und legte sich auf ihn.  
.....

Es war überwältigend wie beim ersten Mal als Liam in John eindrang. Ein heißeres Stöhnen entrang sich Johns Kehle und er musste die Augen schließen, denn es brannte so heiß in seinem Kopf. Seine Hände krallten sich in das Laken.

Liam war fast noch zärtlicher und vorsichtiger wie früher und John war dankbar. Aber ganz leise, tief in sich drin, wusste er, dass er etwas anderes wollte.

Sie ahnten nicht, dass sie bald schon beobachtet werden würden.

Nachdem Sherlocks Erregung unerträglich geworden war, öffnete er vorsichtig die Tür. Fast wünschte er sich, dass er dabei erwischt werden würde. Aus mehreren Gründen. Es hätte seine körperliche Qual auf der Stelle beendet. Aber irgendwie hoffte und wünscht er auch, er könnte das erleben, was die beiden Männer stöhnen ließ. Ganz widersinniger- und untypischerweise. Aber in dem Moment war das Sherlock völlig egal, denn er wurde einzig und allein von seinem Trieb beherrscht, wie ein Tier.

Gleich nach dem Öffnen der Tür hörte sich das Stöhnen der Männer viel näher und intensiver an. Es drang in sein Gehirn und wand sich von da wie ein Wurm durch den Rest des Körpers. Sherlock biss sich hart auf die Unterlippe, um keinen sehnsuchtsvollen Laut von sich zu geben, der fauchend in seiner Kehle lauerte. Seine hammerharte Männlichkeit klopfte nervös und zwingend.

Dann sah er die zwei nackten Leiber auf dem Bett und krallte seine Finger in den Türrahmen. John! Konnte er nur denken. Unerreichbar, fremdartig, begehrenswert. Es tat weh und machte ihn gleichzeitig völlig verrückt. Er verspürte Hassgefühle Liam gegenüber, war ihm aber gleichzeitig dankbar für diesen Anblick.

Seine schlanken Finger krochen in die Shorts und schlossen sich fest um seinen Schwanz, doch traute er nicht, sich weiter zu bewegen, zu gefangen war er von dem Bild, das sich ihm bot.   
Sein John Watson lag ergeben vor diesem Liam, ganz freiwillig. Sein energischer und mutiger Freund! Sherlocks Verwunderung paarte sich mit einer Begierde, die ihn fast in das Zimmer laufen ließ. Er wollte Liam von seinem Freund wegziehen, aus dem Haus werfen. Und am liebsten seine eigene schmerzhafte Erektion in John versenken.

Das tat jetzt Liam, wieder und wieder. Und das Stöhnen seines Freundes brachte Sherlock dazu herzhaft in die eigene Faust zu beißen. Das musste er tun, sonst hätte er vor Lust laut aufgeschrien. Er schmeckte Blut und sah wie gebannt auf Johns Gesicht im diffusen Licht. Er war so wunderschön mit seinen geschlossenen Augen, sein Mund vor Lust verzerrt, seine sonst so verletzen Gesichtszüge weich und glatt. Es war das Schönste was Sherlock jemals gesehen hatte. Die Sehnsucht nach John zerriss ihm fast die Brust. Seine Hand hatte von ganz allein angefangen die befreienden Bewegungen auszuführen. Er konnte dem kein Einhalt mehr gebieten und wollte es auch nicht. 

Im selben Rhythmus wie Liam seinen Freund erfüllte, brachte sich Sherlock dem Höhepunkt der Lust nah. Nichts hätte ihn hier jetzt weggebracht. Er wusste es nicht, da sein Verstand völlig abwesend war, aber Liam hatte längst bemerkt, dass sie einen Zuschauer hatten.  
Still grinste Liam in sich hinein und küsste John erneut in den Nacken.

Sherlock atmete im Einklang mit John und alles in John und Sherlock vibrierte und zog zueinander hin. Dann explodierte er in seiner eigenen Hand und schaffte es nicht, sein Keuchen zu unterdrücken. Doch offensichtlich wurde er nicht gehört, denn John wand sich wie eine Schlange unter Liams Stößen und gab Laute von sich, die alle Nerven in Sherlock zu einem brennenden Ball zusammenzogen. Viel zu schnell war alles vorbei und Sherlock blieb noch einen Moment stehen, in den heftigen Schauern seines abklingenden Orgasmus.

Fasziniert und bebend, die nasse Hand noch um seinen halbharten Schwanz hörte er Johns raues Aufstöhnen und schloss gepeinigt die Augen.

Weg, weg! Er musste weg! Kam sein Verstand langsam zurück.

Zitternd und leise lehnte er die Tür nur an, zog seine Hose hoch und schlich die Treppe hinab.  
Er war verstört wie noch nie.

Gedemütigt und in seinen Grundfesten erschüttert schlich er in sein Zimmer. Die Erregung hinterließ eine schmerzhafte Leere, die schlimmer war als das Drängen zuvor.

Sherlock fühlte sich einsam und leer und konnte gar nicht verstehen warum.  
Er sah das Blut an seiner Hand und wusch es ab. Zurück blieben die Spuren seiner Zähne. Irgendwie tat er all das wie in Trance. Dann ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen, die nasse Boxerschort klebte immer noch an ihm, ganz unbeachtet.

Noch konnte er nicht verstehen, was da passiert war. Immer und immer wieder sah er John, wie er lustvoll seinen Mund öffnete, stöhnte, erregt den Atem ausstieß und heftig wieder einzog. Sah Johns Hände auf Liams Haut. Es war schrecklich und schön zu gleich ..... und völlig unverständlich.  
Sherlock tat in dieser Nacht kein Auge zu. Obwohl er über sich leise die Stimmen hörte, ging er nicht noch einmal nach oben. Er lag einfach mit offenen Augen in seinem Bett, in einer Art Starre.


	7. Chapter 7

Als John und Liam am nächsten Morgen nach unten kamen, war kein Sherlock da. John klopfte an dessen Tür, keine Antwort. Er schaute in Sherlocks Schlafzimmer. Er war nicht da.  
John dachte sich nichts weiter. So ungewöhnlich war das alles nicht. Heute wollte er sich mit Liam auf Wohnungssuche machen und dann schon mal im Barts vorbei schauen.   
Sie frühstückten lange und John freute sich, dass endlich mal einer mit ihm etwas aß und nicht immer nur wortkarg hinter der Zeitung verschwand.

Dann machten sie sich auf den Weg. John wunderte sich im St. Barts ein wenig, dass Molly ziemlich aufgekratzt war, traute sich aber nicht recht zu fragen warum. Sie hatten Erfolg gehabt und vorläufig ein kleines, nettes Zimmer für Liam gefunden, ein paar Blöcke nur von der Bakerstreet entfernt. Der gemeinsame Tag hatte viel Spaß gemacht und es war wie in alten Zeiten. Nachdem sie in einem Pub noch etwas trinken waren dämmerte es schon, als sie in die Bakerstreet einbogen.  
Schon als die beiden unten die Tür öffneten, hört sie Stimmen. Liam schaute John fragend an, doch der konnte noch nur ratlos die Schultern zucken.  
"Vielleicht ein Klient?" sagte er und hoffte, es wäre so.

Doch als sie durch die offene Tür traten, blieb John mit einem überraschtem Stirnrunzeln stehen. Auf dem Sofa saßen Mrs. Hudson, zusammen mit DI Lestrade. Sherlock unterhielt sich gerade mit Mike Stamford?   
Mike? Was tat der denn hier?

Und eine sehr hübsch gemachte Molly Hooper stand am Fenster und tat das, was sie immer tat: Sherlock Holmes anhimmeln. 

Alle schauten sie zur Tür und Sherlock sagte auf ganz untypische Art und sehr charmant:  
"Da seid ihr ja endlich! Ich dachte, ich gebe eine spontane Party für deinen Freund. Zur Feier des Tages!" Dabei blitzten seine grauen Augen vergnügt. Doch John sah den merkwürdigen Schatten darin.

John begriff immer noch nichts, hatte aber kein gutes Gefühl. Er schaute hilfesuchend zu Liam. Der grinste einfach nur und John wünschte sich einen Moment sein sonniges und argloses Gemüt. Liam beugte sich zu John: "Lächeln John, lächeln!" flüsterte er.

Trotzdem fragte John, immer noch verwirrt: "Zur Feier des Tages?"  
"Na ihr habt doch eine Unterkunft für Liam gefunden!" plärrte Mike. 

Ja, richtig. John fiel ein kleiner Stein vom Herzen und nun lächelte er doch, auch wenn es noch ziemlich verkrampft aussah. Klar, dachte er. Solche Sachen wusste Sherlock natürlich. Molly! War er dumm! Offensichtlich hatte er die letzte Nacht sein Gehirn irgendwo abgelegt und noch nicht wieder gefunden. Liam stupste ihn vorsichtig an und hielt ihm ein Glas Bowle hin.

Später stand er immer noch ziemlich misstrauisch da, aber Liam unterhielt sich offensichtlich gut mit Mike. Und John musste seine Aufmerksamkeit Greg schenken, der ihm etwas von seinem neuestem Fall erzählte.

Doch ganz konnte sich John nicht auf den DI konzentrieren, denn Sherlock zog seinen Blick an.  
Was tat er da, zum Teufel? fragte sich John und wurde immer unruhiger.

Sherlock Holmes stand zusammen mit Molly ein wenig abseits. Sie redeten eigentlich nur. Nicht ungewöhnlich, schimpfte sich John. Doch irgendwas war anders. Molly schaute seinen Freund verliebt wie immer an, soweit alles normal. Aber was tat denn Sherlock da? Der legte nun ganz selbstverständlich seine Hand auf ihre Hüfte und flüsterte Molly etwas ins Ohr, was sie rot werden ließ. Beide kicherten. 

"John! Hören sie mir überhaupt zu?" Lestrade schaute ihn ein wenig dümmlich an und John lächelte gezwungen und schaute weg.

"Selbstverständlich ich ..." er suchte nach einem eventuellen Ansatzpunkt für das Gespräch, doch Greg nahm ihm zum Glück seine Abwesenheit nicht übel und redete weiter.

Nun lag Sherlocks Hand auf Mollys Schulter und diese schaute verlegen aber hocherfreut zur Seite. Sherlock musste etwas verdammt Amüsantes erzählen, dachte John bitter und wurde immer aufgebrachter. Warum zum Henker flirtete er mit Molly Hooper?

Als sein Mitbewohner begann Molly eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht zu streichen und ihr tief in die Augen sah wurde es John zu viel.

"Entschuldigen sie mich einen Moment!" sagte er zu Greg, ließ ihn stehen und ging zu Sherlock.

"Kann ich kurz mit dir reden, Sherlock?!" sagte er ziemlich schroff und alle schauten ihn aufgeschreckt an.

"Ja natürlich." sagte Sherlock und verzog einen Mundwinkel nach oben.

"Nicht hier! nicht ...hier ... unter vier Augen?" John war wütend und es fiel ihm schwer sich zu artikulieren.

Da sagte Mrs. Hudson: "Jungs, geht doch nach unten zu mir. Die Tür ist offen."

Es war alles ziemlich peinlich, zum Glück war John viel zu gereizt, um es zu merken. Er sah auch nicht Liams Blick, der versuchte ihn irgendwie zu besänftigen. Nein, er wollte diesen Blick nicht sehen.

"Von mir aus." sagte Sherlock ganz lässig und folgte John, der die Treppen vor ihm hinunter polterte.


	8. Chapter 8

Kaum war Sherlock in Mrs. Hudsons Wohnung, warf John die Tür ins Schloss.  
"Sag mir, was der Blödsinn soll!" herrschte er Sherlock an. Der wich gespielt zurück und griente dabei.

"Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst, John!" sagt er mit kühler Stimme und John hörte das Lächeln darin. Es machte ihn noch zorniger. Mit unterdrückter Stimme, eigentlich wollte er lieber brüllen, fauchte er ihn an:

"Warum machst du das mit Molly?" Sherlock riss seine Brauen nach oben.

"Mache ich was?"

"Du flirtest mit ihr!! Ja, das tust du, Sherlock! Warum tust du das? Du willst doch gar nichts von ihr? Sie bedeutet dir nichts, wie du schon mehrmals erwähntest! Du verletzt sie doch nur! Soll ich dich an den letzen Weihnachstabend erinnern?" John atmete heftig und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Immer wieder. Sherlock benahm sich mal wieder wie das letzte Arschloch der Welt. Das konnte er einfach nicht zulassen.

"Vielleicht will ich ja jetzt doch etwas von ihr?! Kommt dir so etwas nicht in den Sinn?" John war verblüfft. Das meinte sein Freund doch nicht ernst? Argwöhnisch schaute er Sherlock an und plötzlich fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen.

"Du ... du bist eifersüchtig? Du ...du versuchst mich eifersüchtig zu machen?" Johns Stimme war dünn und ungläubig über die Worte, die aus seinem Mund kamen. Aber er sah sofort an Sherlocks Gesicht, dass er recht hatte. Die kühle Maske brach in sich zusammen und die grauen Augen blitzten ihn herausfordernd an.

"Das ist NICHT wahr!" Die Eisstimme hatte einen interessanten Unterton bekommen und Johns Verwunderung wuchs.

Fassungslos zog er die Augenbrauen zusammen und starrte Sherlock an.

"Es ist wegen Liam." es war keine Frage von John, nur eine Feststellung.

"Bilde dir nichts ein John." Sherlocks Stimme war so kalt und gemein, dass John der Geduldsfaden riss. Sherlock war schnell in der Deckung, doch John war schneller. Die Faust traf Sherlocks linke Augenbraue und es rann augenblicklich Blut aus dem kleinen Riss.

John erstarrte erschrocken und konnte so Sherlocks Reaktion nicht verhindern. Der packte John und zog dessen Arm nach hinten. Selbstverständlich nahm er Johns linken Arm, denn Sherlock war verärgert und fühlte sich ertappt. Was schlimmer war, er wusste, es war wahr und er wollte das lieber verdrängen.

"Du tust mir weh!" keuchte John. Sherlock nahm keine Rücksicht darauf und schob John zu Mrs. Hudsons großen alten Holztisch. Dann zwang er John sich bäuchlings darauf zu legen und beugte sich über ihn.

"Es geht nicht um Liam." presste Sherlock zwischen den Zähnen hervor, dicht an Johns Ohr. Johns Körper unter ihm brachte ihn sofort zu einer Reaktion.

"Geh von mir runter!" keuchte der mit schmerzverzehrter Stimme.

"Mach deine Hose auf John!" befahl Sherlock mit dunkler, kontrollierter Stimme.

"Was?" hörte er es empört unter sich und als Antwort bog er Johns Arm ein wenig weiter nach oben. Sein Freund schnappte scharf nach Luft.

"Du hast noch eine Hand frei, runter mit der Hose, John!" Widerspruch war unmöglich. John tat, was Sherlock wollte. Mit schnellen Finger öffnete dieser seine eigene Hose und befreite seinen pochenden Schwanz, dann zog er Johns Hose endgültig nach unten und hielt inne ....

 

Was tat er hier? Was zur Hölle tat er hier?

Schwer atmend und geschockt schaute er auf John und ließ hastig seinen Arm los. Bestürzt blickte er auf seine Erektion und sah dann Johns Gesicht, der sich zu ihm herum gedreht hatte.  
Sein Gehirn schien total leer und er konnte John nur mit völlig erschüttertem Gesicht anschauen.  
Johns Augen waren weit, dunkel und glänzten wie in der Nacht zuvor. Ein heftiger Schauer erfasst Sherlock. War er gerade dabei gewesen, seinem Freund Gewalt anzutun? Er rang in einer Mischung aus Lust und Schock verzweifelt nach Atem.

Als er Johns Stimme hörte, war er nicht sicher, ob er sie wirklich hörte. Verstört schaute er auf dessen Mund und seine Brauen hoben sich fragend, wie von allein.

John sah, dass Sherlock völlig neben sich stand und wiederholte, was er gesagt hatte:  
"Mach weiter ..." rau, heißer, vibrierend.

 

Gehorsam legte sich Sherlocks Körper wieder auf John, diesmal weniger brutal, aber auch nicht zärtlich. Sherlock war in diesem Moment nur zu gieriger Leidenschaft fähig.

"Es geht um dich, John." kam dieser wichtige Satz flüsternd aus Sherlocks Mund, während er John mit seiner pulsierenden Männlichkeit erfüllte. John hatte die Augen geschlossen und sein Gesichtsausdruck glich dem letzter Nacht. Entrückt, beglückt, lustvoll, erregt und so schön. Nichts um sich herum sah Sherlock, nur Johns Gesicht allein. Und es machte ihn unglaublich glücklich. Sein Herz raste, das Blut rauschte wie verrückt im Kreis. Er fühlte John, so nah, so eng. Sein! Ganz allein!

Johns raues Keuchen beantwortete er mit seinem eigenen tiefen Stöhnen. Erstaunlicherweise dauerte es lange, bis Sherlock spürte, wie sich die Wellen der Erlösung in ihm aufbauten. Immer wieder küsste er Johns Haut am Nacken, stöhnte unkontrolliert in sein Ohr und bekam zur Antwort halb verschluckte, kleine Aufschreie. Es war reine Ekstase, Sherlock hätte nur aufgehört, wenn ihn jemand erschossen hätte. Er ließ sich von seiner Sehnsucht davon tragen.

Nun wusste er, wie Liam sich letzte Nacht gefühlt hatte. Sein selbst verursachter Orgasmus war lächerlich dagegen. Jetzt, in diesem Augenblick liebte er ... und er liebte John. Nur ihn. Nicht sich.  
Verlangend fand seine Leidenschaft einen Ausgang. Innerlich verbrennend e goss er sich in John und sein Aufschrei paarte sich mit Johns Stöhnen. 

Schließlich lag er schwer atmend und völlig regungslos auf John.

Es dauerte Augenblicke, bis sich beide gefangen hatten. Viel Zeit hatten sie nicht, denn es klopfte laut an der Eingangstür.  
Wortlos hatten sie sich hastig angezogen, keinen Moment zu früh. Sie hörten Mycrofts Stimme: "Warum macht mir keiner auf?"

Plötzlich grinsten sich beide an und lachten los. Der Bann war gebrochen. 

Zusammen mit Mycroft gingen sie zu Sherlocks Wohnung hinauf. Sherlocks Bruder war etwas verschnupft, dass ihn keiner eingeladen hatte. Als sie die Tür öffneten schauten alle Drei ziemlich verdutzt.

Molly tanzte ziemlich eng mit Liam! Beide amüsierten sich ganz offensichtlich. Mike stopfte gerade die letzten Kekse in sich hinein und Mrs. Hudson und DI Lestrade gackerten wie Hühner über einen unbekannten Witz, definitiv angetrunken.

Mycroft schaute vorwurfsvoll zu Sherlock. Der zuckte nur nonchalant die Schultern. Mycrofts Brauen zogen sich eng zusammen. Sein Bruder hatte rote Wangen und eine blutende Wunde an der Schläfe! Außergewöhnlich! Hatte er eben nicht sogar Schreie gehört? Hilfesuchend schaute er zu John Watson. Doch der sah auch merkwürdig aus, so aufgelöst und zufrieden. 

Drogen! Dachte Mycroft. Ich hab es gewusst. Dieser Arzt kann nicht gut für Sherlock sein.

Liam zwinkerte John zu und dieser grinste zurück. Ihm war einiges klar geworden und er war Liam sehr dankbar dafür.

Am nächsten Tag standen Liam, John und Sherlock an der Tür.  
John sagte zu seinem alten Freund: "Ich seh' dich!" und hob noch einmal die Hand zu Gruß, als dieser die Straße hinunter ging.  
Sherlock neben ihm sagte leise: "Wirst du nicht!"  
John genauso leise: "Werde ich doch!" und er stieß Sherlock ganz leicht den Ellenbogen in die Seite.  
"Nicht allein!" war Sherlocks Antwort und beide lachten befreit, als sie die Tür schlossen.


End file.
